Emotions Part 1
by aidousakurai
Summary: Enjoy


Irisa just transferred to a new school where they tried to get me to dress in the girl uniform. She refused and grabbed the boys uniform instead. She was a young woman slightly stout but it fits my height. She always wore a heart necklace around her neck. Her dark haie stopped at the nape of her neck held back by her headband. Her eyes glistened hazel in the light soon feeling nervous making wa the hall for the first time. Many gossiped and talked cause she was dressed in male uniform. She find it more comfortable than a skirt. It was too girly for her taste. She soon entered looking to her classmates then to her teacher. She was introduced to the class and really hated being the center of attention when it came to introduction.

* Can this day go any faster…* she though to herself not really comfortable around others. She prefer being alone and enjoy the quiet and still ness of her thoughts. She soon was told to take her seat as she moved to the seat by the window gazing out quietly before turning her attention back to the teacher. Her dark skin stood out and many didn't know how to react to her at forst but soon a few walked over to greet her. With the questions, her classmates were amazed that she could answer so quickly. Soon class was over as she gathered her books placing them in her bag before leaving the class making her way down the hall when a group of girls was trying to pick a fight.* Out of all days.. ypou just have to pic a fight now…* annoyed she ignored their bantering til one placed their hand on her shoulder. She tried to remain calm moving the girl hand from her shoulder. She continued till Irisa pushed her into the locker hitting her fist next to her head leaving a dent on the locker. * Let that be a warning. Have a great day…* says with a sweet smile walking off when a few guys got mad that she scared their girlfriends. * If it's a fight than a fight it shall be.* She knocked one of the guys out while punching the other in the face. Moving through the hall as others tried and failed. All were on the ground as she gazed down at them with a death glare. * Try that again and you won't have any limbs on your body…* her voice took on a dark tone as the boys raced away. In the meantime one was watching in the distance as a smirk crept upon his lips. She calmed best she could when the principal called her to the office.* just great.* lowers her head heading to the office. After getting the punishment of cleaning the class rooms, she sat on the bench outside eating quietly annoyed with herself for not resist fighting against the students. She could feel that someone was there but was still annoyed to care. A young male about 6 feet tall with his brown hair pinned back in a ponytail was wearing the same uniform as her. She continued to eat quietly when the male made his way over to her. She tossed her trash in the waste bin placing on her earphones making her back for the school. She could vaguely hear him trying to get her attention but continued on till she felt the grasp to her wrist. She gazed to the handsome student not impressed as she removed one earphone from her ear.

* What do you want and who are you?*

* That doesn't matter right now.* He smiled lifting her over his shoulder like nothing. She struggled for the male to place her down.

*Do you want to fall?* asks in a subtle voice soon seeing a cheeky grin eating something that look like a sugar cube.* Just kidding…*said while she thinking on how to get away from his grasp. He picked up on her scent moving into her as she cringed a bit not used to this. What was he planning to do to her? In a blur they arrived in a room as he placed her down. He was rambling about something while she was looking for an opening to get away from him. He was moving towards her when she pushed him away trying to make as much noise as she could hoping someone would hear her as she shook the door* great …just great….* says when she was pushed away from the door and back in his grasp again when he ripped my shirt. This was so annoying while trying to fight him off. Irisa stopped struggling for a moment gazing to him.

* My name is Yuma…be sure to remember it.* There was something different about this guy as a chill went up her back. * I'm a vampire and it seems I found my prey…* she pushed him away again trying for the door again as he moved slowly towards Irisa pulling her from the door. He was over her when she felt his tongue caress her neck. She wasn't expecting this while he whispered in her ear giving a chuckle.

Irisa was at his mercy for the time but was testing his strength as he does this leaning into my ear talking taking in her scent more. His fangs almost pierced her when she moved out of the way so fast as he was dumbfounded as she placed a hand to her neck and saw her blood.

* I've had it with this…* growls with a weird energy surrounding her form swirling around her wildly. She slowly turned to gaze at her attacker with gold eyes. Her dark hair now a shade of white with her nails forming into claws. Her grin would scare anyone as she moved with quickness knocking him to the ground having a claw hand at his throat while the other as over his head ready to strike. Just before she would throw the final blow

* Sis you know your limit…* a voice said as she gazed behind her to see a form there before gazing back at him. * If father finds out about this...you know…*

* Shut up! * She growls digging her claws in a bit deep then heard the groan. She gazed back toi the one in her grasp then saw the charm around his neck caught her eye as she released him licking wound she caused upon his neck. * Hmph...looks like our fight will have to wait….* growls giving one last death threat before following the other figure there reverting back to normal as the two faded out of sight. Yuma watched her go with another as he passed out.

The next day, he walked with is brothers still in a bad mood for he had a pounding headache after his ordeal. He was l walking down the hall still groggy wondering if he would run into her again as he placed a hand to his neck.

* How is your head?* A voice broke the silence as he snapped out of his thoughts to see her leaning against the wall with her piercing gold eyes still. *still want that rematch…* asks with a fangy grin as he frowns at her.* Surprised to know I could fight?* says gazing to the charm around his neck.*that charm you have carries something of importance….don't lose it* says making her way down the hall when grabbed her hand. She stopped turning her head to gaze to him as she suddenly lowered her eyes.

* Do you know something about me? Tell me...*

* No can do…*says moving her hand out of his grasp. * Have to beat me in a…* says as she saw a young man in glasses with similar features to hers as she smirks.* Some other time maybe.. when 'mr informer' not around* says as she messed up his hair chuckling.

* Irisa stopped hanging around that guy!*

*Awww becoming my little protector. Aren't you so cute…* says pinching his cheeks playfully while he swats her hands away in annoyance. She gazed back to Yuma and waves walking off with her brother. * Quit following me…*

* you know what father said…*

* yea yea.. but does it look like I care…* says with a soft smile upon her face. He punched her in the arm playfully. *but to see him now, he turned out to be such a cutie. * grins* He couldn't overtake me. I want a rematch.*

* Sis…* says placing a finger to his lips as he gazed to her narrowing his eyes at her for his words wasn't getting through to her. He folded his arms at her with a stern look on his face as she giggled at his expression.

* All right Mr. Protective. I got class and so do you…see you later…*

* Just hope father dun find out about this…* He headed to class with a sigh.

Lunchtime came as she relaxed in the same spot she was with her earphones letting the melody flow while her eyes was closed. She suddenly felt a presence there picking up the scent as she gazed next to her to see him sitting there with his hands under his chin in thought resting his elbows on his thighs. She could feel his distress while she stopped her music removing her earphones thinking on what to say.

* Pretty day today huh* asks breaking the silence while he remained quiet. In the awkwardness, she stands when she felt his hand suddenly reach ed out and held hers. She sat back down gazing to him. * Yes…* asks as he finally turned to her with a questioning expression. She already knew the answers before any words were spoken. Her empathy really was kicking at her really bad. His gazed was drawing her in * So what do yiu want to talk about…* asks calmly putting the other questions in the back of head.

* Tell me this…do you know something about my past….*

* Maybe….*

* Don't give me a maybe…* says still gazing to her while her cheeks grew warm* tell me.* she gazed to him wanting to nbu t something was stopping her.

*I.. I cannot .. sorry..* says making her way back into the school to head for her nex t class.

A few days later, none have seen her around school he wondered if she would ever return to the school as he gazed out of his class window. He saw her headibf for the wooded area as he blinks and left his class making his way for the wooded area as he followed what looked like a figure moving through the trees quickly . He used hio vampiric speed to catch up as he could see her but couldn't make out of it was her or not. The branch broke as he started to fall when he felt something caught him. Helping him land to the ground safely. The loud thunderous sounhd ripped through the wooded area echoing as the cloaked figure grabbed his hand running when they were standing before a windego. The cloaked figure was grabbed and clawed while tossing the raw meat aside. The windego tossed the figure hitting a tree hard. Thefigure got to its feet steadily then grabbed Yuma racing to its home as they arrived. The cloaked figure placed down salt before heading up into its home. The figure placed yuma down by the fire tending his wounds from the branches hitting hi in the face.

An hour later, Yuma canme too as he saw he was in cave of some sort. He could see figure cloaked in white fur tending to its wounds. He sat up looking to the one in the shadows. He moved close but was greeting wit a growl.

* come out of the shadows…* says coming out of the shadows as he gasped to see her. He stayed where he was not to make her nervous. She stood before him looking more feline with markings like a tiger as she was wrapped in her white fur cloak. * How did you ….*

*Long story …* says in a low raspy voice.* This is my punishment for trying to help a human long ago that I ran into once again. * says sitting by the fire.* I was made to fight and in doing so. We become the form you see before you.* sighs* I guess I;m allowed to tell you a bit of your past but not much. Still under strict rules.* says * Long ago your village was where our human family lived as well. I was out hunting that day and saw thhe illage on fire. I t was forbidden of me to interfere but I had to do something. I could hear a cry of a child inside of one of the houses. I made my way inside as the ceikling fell in front of me but I made my way on and saw him and laid under a wooden beam. I grabbed him up quickly getting him out to a safe place. I gave a charm to him and was ready to heal your wounds when a group of boys arrived to find him. I made it my priority to watch over from a distance. I lost him after hearing the shots of guns.*

* so The one you rescued was me?*

* yes…in doing so…I was punished by father but I never gave up on my intuition that ye would be fine and here you are.* says to him with a sigh * I know you have a brothers that cares for you now. I tried to stay the distance but I wanted to keep my word but my brother kept following me. I beter get you back him before….* says when he pulled her close to him.* but….* says lifting her head letting his lips brushed with hers. He face grew red under the kiss.

* I thank you ..* thought a moment and chuckled* * what is your name? *

* Irisa but I will share a name only you will now. * sys to him as sehe rested her head on his lap * call me Tiger…* says to him with a cheeky smile. * I cannot go back to school in this formm. Not many will except a feline girl.* giggles* I better get ye back hime before ….* says as she sawher brother and her father there.

* see I told you she still watching over him.* She pinned her ears back at her brother as her father mmoved to her then gazed to Yuma with piercing eyes then back to his daughter folding his arms at her . She stood in front of Yuma protectively.

*Something's off here.. he's no human….*

*No kidding….Mr informer needs to stay pout of my affairs!*

* Anyway.. since he;s here might as well show him around.* Her father says as she lifted a brow titing her head as he gazed to her * Well bring him along.* says heading out of the cave with her brother. She stood there a moment.

* I guess…we go…* a bit confused as yuma nods. The two followed after her father heading to their home.

To Be Continued….


End file.
